enfin réveillée
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: que se serait-il passé si Meiran ne serait pas morte mais dans le coma ? dernier chap up
1. chapitre 1 : la fin d'un long coma

  
**auteur** : vivi-chan winner  
  
**E-mail** : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
**genre **: OOC voir très OOC -_-, yaoi, hétéro  
  
**couple **: Wufei&Meiran ; Heero&Réléna ; Trowa&Quatre   
  
**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pô à moi -_- ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !  
  
**notes** : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur, (...) intervention de moi^^  
  
  
Merci, comme d'habitude, à Misao pour sa bétalecture!!!^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture à tous^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ENFIN RÉVEILLÉE_**  
  
  
  
**_  
Chapitre 1 : la fin d'un long coma._**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**POV Wufei :**  
  
Cela fait déjà un an et demi... un an et demi que tu t'es intentionnellement mise dans le coma. Quelle ironie la grande Nataku dormant d'un sommeil paisible... Pourvu que, maintenant que nous avons rétabli la paix, tu daignes te réveiller. De toute manière maintenant que la paix est de retour je n'ai plus besoin de me battre, et je vais enfin pouvoir revenir auprès de toi, pour te veiller. La seule chose que j'attends c'est ton réveil...  
  
_Bip, bip, bip. (signal d'appel du visiophone)_  
  
J'espère que la personne qui me dérange pendant ma méditation a une bonne raison...  
  
-Chang Wufei, j'écoute.  
  
-Maître Chang, ici Ling ping, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncez !  
  
*Est-ce que Meiran se serait réveillée ? *_ Pensa Wufei._  
  
-Ne me dîtes pas que...  
  
-Si, Lady Meiran c'est réveillée. (Oui bon je sais, le "Lady" c'est pas génial, mais c'est quand même la femme du maître du clan Chang, et en plus c'est mignon Lady Meiran^^ )  
  
-Ma femme s'est...  
  
-Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas de vos stupides médicaments. Ling ping dit leur de .... Wufei ? _Dit une voix derrière Ling ping._  
  
-Meiran... _prononça Wufei comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment au réveil de son épouse._  
_  
Une porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant entrevoir la tornade brune qui l'avait ouvert et qui se dirigea en sautillant vers Wufei, avant de déclarer.  
_  
-Et Wu, Sally est arrivée et... Bonjour jolies demoiselles, je crois pas que nous nous connaissions. Duo Maxwell, enchanté.  
  
-Meiran Chang.  
  
-Bah Wuffy ! Tu nous avais jamais dit que tu avais une soeur ?!  
  
-Je... ce ... _Bégaya Wufei, toujours trop surpris du réveil de sa chère et tendre.  
_  
-T'es sûr que tu te sens bien Wufinous ? Tu bégaies et en plus tu m'engueules pas, alors que je t'ais appelé par un surnom "débile" comme tu le dis !   
  
-Je ... tu es en vie... _dit-il en se retournant face au visiophone._  
  
-Comme tu peux le voir elle est en vie. Mais dites moi, vous avez été séparé alors tous les deux ? Ca doit être dure d'être séparer de sa soeur !  
  
-Je ne suis pas sa soeur, je suis...  
  
-Ma femme. _Poursuivit Wufei._  
  
-Hein ? Ta... Ta....   
  
-Exactement Duo, ma femme._ dit-il en souriant au visage sur le visiophone._  
  
-Waouh ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Bah c'est génial. _Rétorqua Duo._ En tout cas tu dois être vachement forte pour supporter Litlle drag' !  
  
-Je ne suis pas Nataku pour rien.  
  
-Tu m'étonnes y'a que le dieu de la guerre pour mater le dragon. En tout cas j'espère qu'on pourra se rencontrer.  
  
-Je l'espère aussi._ Lui dit Meiran._  
  
-Lady Meiran, il faut prendre vos médicaments !  
  
-J'en veux pas !  
  
-Mais, Meiran-sama... Maître Wufei faites quelque chose !  
  
-Meiran s'il te plaît... tu viens à peine de sortir d'un LONG coma de **un** an et **demi**...  
  
-Très bien. _Lâcha t-elle en soupirant mais en étant heureuse d'avoir vu cette lueur d'inquiétude, à son égard, dans les yeux de Wufei. _  
  
-Merci Lady Meiran, et à vous aussi Maître.  
  
-De rien Ling ping... Meiran, fais ce que Ling ping te dira... je te rappelle plus tard.   
  
-T'as intérêt. _affirma Meiran en éteignant le visiophone et laissant donc Wufei et Duo seuls dans la chambre du chinois._  
  
-J'arrive pas à y croire...  
  
-Duo, je tiens à le dire moi-même aux autres !  
  
-Ouais je comprends !  
  
-Tu venais me dire quelque chose, non ?  
  
-Ouais je venais te dire que Sally est là pour nous dire qui est le prochain pour la mission de réhabilitation... franchement je comprends pas pourquoi elle a besoin de vérifier si la population qui nous entourera, là où on s'établira, sera en danger ou pas...   
  
-Tout simplement parce que nous sommes terroristes et qu'il faut qu'elle s'assure que notre environnement ne sois pas en danger de part notre passé !  
  
-Hum en tout cas, il faudrait que tu lui dises rapidement que tu es marié ! Par ce qu'elle va devoir aller chez toi pour sa mission et si elle te fait son rentre dedans habituel devant ta femme, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes...  
  
-Et encore plus que tu ne t'imagines, surtout que Meiran a horreur du parfum à la fraise... _Lui affirma Wufei.  
_  
-Et à force de te coller tout le temps t'empestes la fraise 24 heures sur 24 !   
  
-Ouais bon, aller viens on descend !  
  
-Vi^^ Wuffy tu sais quoi ? T'es adorable avec ce sourire béat^^  
  
-Merci... _souffla Wufei. _Je m'appelle Wufei  
  
-Ouais, ouais...En tous cas, tu l'as même pas encore vu et t'es déjà aux anges j'ai hâte de voir ce que se sera quand vous serez face à face.  
  
-Ne te fais pas d'illusions se sera dispute sur dispute... C'est comme ça qu'on s'aime... et se serait bizarre si s'en était autrement !  
  
  
  
  
_Arrivé au salon, où se trouvaient les autres._  
  
  
  
-Ah Wufei, enfin ! _S'écria Sally.  
_  
-Sally. _Lui répondit ce dernier._  
  
-Dis Sally, c'est à qui le tour maintenant ?_ Demanda Duo._  
  
-Et bien après Heero, c'est au tour de Wufei. _Lui répondit-elle._  
  
-Cool, après être aller chez Léna, pour Heero la semaine dernière, on va découvrir où Wu va vivre^^  
  
-Je m'appelle Wufei  
  
-Wufei ?  
  
-Oui Quatre ?  
  
-Non rien. _Lui affirma le blond en souriant._  
  
-Bon bah alors on va faire nos valises, alors ! _s'écria Duo excité, ne pensant pas rencontrer la femme de son ami si vite._  
  
-Tu m'as l'air bien pressé Duo !  
  
-Tu le serais aussi si tu savais Hee-chan^^  
  
-Hn, dépêche toi dans ce cas et ne met pas toute ta penderie dedans !  
  
-Très drôle tu montes pas toi ?  
  
-J'ai fait ma valise quand Réléna est arrivée. _Déclara le japonais en rougissant._  
  
-Bah ça m'étonne pas ! _Rétorqua Duo en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre afin d'y faire sa valise._  
  
  
  
_20 min plus tard._  
  
  
  
-Et voilà tout le monde est prêt on peut partir... euh... on va où en fait ?  
  
-A l'ambassade de Chine. _Lui répondit Wufei.  
_  
-C'est vrai que tu es le descendant du clan dragon, donc le chef du clan dragon et...  
  
-C'est juste en attendant que la colonie _L5 bis_ soit construite, Duo. Après les descendants du clan et donc moi, nous y installerons.  
  
-Si je ne m'abuse, la construction de _L5 bis_ devrait se terminer bientôt ?_ Demanda Trowa._  
  
-Oui dans quelques semaines. _Renchéri Réléna_.  
  
-J'espère que tu as raison Réléna et que les travaux ne prendrons pas de retard...  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! J'ai personnellement tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'ils se terminent en temps et en heures. _Lui répondit Quatre en posant une main amicale sur son épaule._  
  
-Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs !   
  
-Mais de rien, après tout c'est grâce à vous tous si je suis avec Trowa maintenant... _Lui dit Quatre en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son amant._  
  
-Non, c'est car tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime. _Lui affirma Heero en serrant plus Réléna dans ses bras._  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais comment c'est qu'on y va en Chine ?   
  
-En avion, puis en voiture de l'aéroport à l'ambassade, Duo. D'ailleurs voici vos billets.  
  
-Mici Sally.  
  
-Bon alors Duo tu seras à côté de ....  
  
-Wufei _La coupa le natté.  
_  
-Ah non ! ça se sera ma place!   
  
-Non la mienne !  
  
-Duo tu seras pas à côté de Wu car je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un crevage de tympan dans les règles à cause de vos chamailleries !Tu seras donc à côté de Heero, Trowa et Quatre serons ensemble et Moi je serais à côté de Wufei !  
  
*Je rêve il parle comme si j'étais pas là* _pensa le chinois._  
  
-Bah et Léna ?!  
  
-Moi je pars maintenant, mon jet m'attends. J'ai un RDV avec le chef du clan Long.  
  
-Dans ce cas, petit conseil : évite de faire allusions aux fruits et tous ce qui senteur de fraise ou de fruits rouge, le "chef" du clan Long déteste ça !  
  
-Merci pour le conseil Wufei, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir ! Duo que t'arrive t-il, pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul ?  
  
-Mouahahah...Non... C'est rien.... juste un délire... ça va passer. _Il regarda le pilote du shenlong et ré-éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire de ce dernier.  
_  
-Bon il faut que je parte maintenant, on se voit plus tard._ Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de chaque G-boys à part Heero, qu'elle embrassa tendrement. _A tout à l'heure mon coeur.  
  
-Hn. A tout à l'heure tenshi. Dans combien temps partons-nous ?  
  
-Dans 30 minutes Heero._ Lui répondit Sally, avant de se diriger vers Wufei qui lisait dans le salon._  
  
-Wufei_ l'appela Sally_  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Livre intéressant ? _Demanda t-elle en se baissant pour lire le titre du livre et donnant ainsi un bel aperçu de son décolleté, à Wufei, mais qui n'eut aucun effet._  
  
-Hn. _Fut la seule réponse de Wufei.  
_  
-Bon va falloir que je voie par moi-même. _A ces mots elle prit place au côté de Wufei dans le petit fauteuil en le poussant un peu, pour avoir plus de place, et fini par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du chinois pour pouvoir lire._  
  
-Sally ?  
  
-Oui   
  
-Je déteste qu'on lise par dessus mon épaule !  
  
-Oh ! Désolé !  
  
*Bon ça commence pas bien du tout ! si elle commence déjà à me coller, je suis bon à sentir la fraise à des kilomètres ! Le pire c'est qu'elle a arrêté de lire mais qu'elle sort pas !!! C'est pas possible je veux pas la faire souffrir ! Sally est l'une de mes amies, mais si jamais Meiran remarque cette odeur sur moi, et la connaissant comme je la connais, elle le remarquera, elle me tuera ! Et c'est pas le fait qu'elle ai été un an et demi dans le coma, qui y changera quelque chose...Nataku aide moi à m'en sortir s'il te plaît !!!!!*   
  
-Sally   
  
-Oui  
  
-Bouge s'il te plaît !  
  
-Bouger... où ? _Demanda Sally avec un visage d'ange.  
_  
-...._Sans plus de mots Wufei se leva faisant tomber le major à terre._  
  
-Il est tout simplement l'heure de partir onna.  
  
-M'appelle pas comme ça !   
  
-Hum..._Soupira bruyamment Wufei.  
_  
_Il prirent tous place dans la grande voiture, Sally conduisait, et les autres étaient derrières, Duo n'avait pas cessé de rire depuis la découverte de Meiran , Wufei lui étais heureux que le major ne le colle pas, et les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Wufei avait l'air heureux mais anxieux et pourquoi Duo était tout souriant...Mais 5 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et Sally colla de nouveau Wufei._  
  
*J'ai pas voulu la faire souffrir en la repoussant sèchement pour pas lui faire du mal et maintenant je vais lui en faire encore plus...*   
  
_Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'ils prirent place dans l'avion._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_A SUIVRE..._**  



	2. chapitre 2 : direction la Chine

  
**auteur** : vivi-chan winner  
**  
E-mail** : vivichanwinner@aol.com  
  
**genre** : OOC, yaoi, hétéro  
  
**couple** : Wufei&Meiran ; Heero&Réléna ; Trowa&Quatre ; Duo & Hilde  
  
**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pô à moi -_- ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !  
  
**notes** : *...* = pensées des persos, paroles du narrateur, (...) intervention de moi^^  
Merci, comme d'habitude, à Misao pour sa bétalecture!!!^_^   
  
  
**réponses aux reviews :  
  
**  
**_Légolia _**: Salut^^ merci pour la review je m'attendais pas à un tel défilé d'adjectifs ! lol ! Voici la suite que tu attendais, en espérant qu'elle te plaise^^  
  
**_Onna Heera_** : Et voici la suite^^ elle dépasse mes prévisions, elle fait 10 Ko ! lol. Pour le couple bah moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup alors j'avais envie de lui rendre hommage, je sais pas si j'y arriverais ou si j'y arrive mais bon on verra^^ merci pour la reveiw^^  
  
**_kikioutou _**: Merci pour la review^^ Je suis contente que le chap précédent t'ais plu^^ Et pour l'odeur de fraise bah j'aime pas le parfum à la fraise bien que j'adore les fraises (un peu contradictoire moi ? non^^)Merci encore et voici la suite^^  
  
**_Demoness Lange_** : Merci pour la review bah contente que tu sois fan^^ voici la suite que t'attendais,^^j'espère qu'elle te satisfera^^ bisous et encore merci^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture à tous^^  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ENFIN RÉVEILLÉE  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : direction la chine

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Durant le laps de temps ou ils attendaient de pouvoir monter dans l'avion, Duo avait prit Wufei à part pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop imprégné du parfum de Sally et pour lui poser quelques questions sur Meiran. Quant ils montèrent dans l'avion, Duo glissa une petite phrase à l'oreille de Sally, pour qu'elle évite de trop s'attacher à Wufei. Une fois assis Wufei et Sally se plongèrent tout deux dans leurs pensées, pendant que Trowa et Quatre s'embrassaient tendrement et que Duo parlait de tout, de rien, d'Hilde à Heero._  
  
  
  
**_POV Wufei :_**  
  
  
Je vais enfin la revoir... je n'arrive pas à y croire... Elle est sorti du coma.... Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu douter qu'elle ne s'en sortirai pas. Après tout elle est Nataku le grand prince guerrier, ou plutôt princesse guerrière... oui elle est ma Nataku, ma princesse, ma femme, mon amour ! C'est incroyable qu'il faille se rendre compte qu'on risque de perdre une personne pour s'avoir à quel point elle peut-être importante dans votre vie... Je l'aime tellement, et je ne lui ai jamais dit... enfin je lui ai dit quand elle était dans le coma...  
  
Un RDV avec Réléna... je me demande bien pourquoi ? Je suis inquiet elle vient juste de sortir du coma et elle reprend ces fonctions... je crois qu'elle ne changera jamais... la seule chose qui comptent à ses yeux, c'est la justice. Je me demande comment elle a prit le fait que la guerre était fini... ça a du lui faire un choc. Et moi, son mari, je n'étais pas là à son réveil...  
  
  
**_Fin POV._**  
  
  
  
_  
Ce fut sur ces quelques pensées que Wufei sombra dans les bras de Morphée, et Sally à côté de lui pensa à la phrase que Duo lui avait dit avant d'entrer dans l'avion._  
  
  
  
  
  
**_POV Sally :_**  
  
  
"Sally ne t'attache pas trop à Wufei, tu pourrais en être blessée"  
  
Qu'a voulu dire Duo par ça ? Est-ce que Wufei serait déjà prit ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il me repousse tout le temps ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour y penser.  
  
  
**_Fin POV_**.  
  
  
_Puis Sally s'endormit elle aussi laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Wufei. _  
  
  
  
********************************  
_  
De l'autre côté les autres G-boys écoutaient ou plutôt entendait le babillage incessant de Duo._  
  
-...Et tu vois après y'a l'autre qui... Ah non c'est pas vrai !!!!!!  
  
-Qu'est ce qui a baka ? _demanda Heero à son meilleur ami avec sa gentillesse habituelle._  
  
-Elle a la tête sur l'épaule de Wuffy !  
  
-Duo... serais tu attiré par Wufei ?  
  
-WHAT ! what do you say, Hee-chan ?  
  
-Duo je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux me le dire.  
  
-Heero, Heero, Heero... au cas ou si t'avais oublié les nombreuses discussions qu'on a eu tous les deux, notamment celle de juste avant la fin de la guerre, je suis amoureux d'Hilde ! Et bien que je sois bi et que je te ou plutôt vous, _dit il en regardant les deux tourtereaux de devant qui avait arrêter leur papouillages pour écouter au "porte",_ mentirais en disant que Wufei ne soit pas bien foutu cela ne veut pas dire que je sois attiré par lui parce que sinon cela voudrait dire que je suis attiré par tous les beaux gosses de cet univers.  
  
-Alors pourquoi ça te dérange ? _Demanda Trowa, dont la curiosité était bien connu de tous._  
  
-C'est pas moi que ça dérange, c'est pour Wufei. J'aimerais vous dire pourquoi mais c'est à Wufei de le faire et je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Alors arrêtez avec vos attaques chibi-eyes ! Et vous deux arrêtez de vous retournez aussi ! Je vous direz rien !  
  
-Compris Duo...  
  
-Quatre, arrête de me faire tes attaques chibi-eyes ! réserve les pour Trowa, merci !  
  
-Duo... _s'indigna le blond, rouge de honte.  
_  
-Ca vous apprendra à me laisser tranquille maintenant laissez moi je dors !  
  
_Sur ce Duo se tourna vers le hublot et s'endormit, vite suivi par Heero qui n'avait plus de gêne sonore et par Trowa et Quatre qui s'endormirent dans la chaleur de leur petit cocon improvisé.   
_  
  
***********************  
_  
Wufei se réveilla gêner par le souffle chaud sur son cou ainsi que par les cheveux dans son visage._  
  
  
*Je rêve j'ai vraiment du avoir un trop plein d'émotion pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur mon épaule... je commence à croire que quoi qu'il arrive je serais obligé de la blesser.* _pensa Wufei puis il écarta un peu son visage pour dégager les cheveux qui y avait prit place, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Sally._  
  
  
-Hum, Wufei, quelle heure il est ?  
  
-10heures 30, l'avion va se poser dans deux minutes.  
  
-D'accord. Merci. _dit-elle en se redressant.  
_  
*C'est pas possible quoi que je fasse ça lui fait rien du tout... Faut que je le viole dans les toilettes pour qu'il me remarque !!!!!!* _pensa Sally en descendant de l'avion._  
  
  
***********Dans le hall de l'aéroport*****************  
  
  
-Wuffy, tu peut venir avec moi deux secondes ?  
  
-Maxwell c'est ....  
  
-Wufei je sais... mais si tu veux pas avoir des problèmes avec une certaine personne, tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi !  
  
-Hn... _Wufei suivi donc l'américain résigné, quand il comprit de qui il faisait allusion. Duo traîna donc Wufei jusqu'aux toilettes._  
  
-Je les trouve vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, c'est deux-là ! _Se dit Sally à elle-même._  
  
  
***********Aux Toilettes**************  
  
  
_Arrivé aux toilettes Duo regarda si personne n'y était et sortit un T-shirt rouge de son sac et le tendit à Wufei._  
  
  
-Tiens, tu sentiras moins la fraise comme ça !  
_  
Wufei regarda le T-shirt et ouvrit de grand yeux en s'apercevant que le dit T-shirt lui appartenait._  
  
-MAXWELL!!!!! Espèce de petit voleur!!!!! je cherche ce T-shirt depuis au moins 2 mois!!!!!!!   
  
-Ouais mais c'est pas le moment pour régler cette affaire ! Je connais pas ta Meiran mais d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, je doute qu'elle soit ravie que tu sentes la fraise.  
  
-Ca se payera un jour quand même !   
  
-Vi je sais que tu m'aimes mon Wu namour ^^  
  
-Shazi !   
  
-Mais oui, mais oui... allé hop un coup d'éveil du tigre (c'est le parfum de Wu^^merci onna heera^^)  
  
-MAIS... MAXWELL CE PARFUM EST AUSSI A MOI!!!!!!!!! TU PEUX ME DIRE COMBIEN DE MES AFFAIRES SONT EN TA POSSESSION ?!!!  
  
-Je sais pas !_ Avoua l'américain un sourire angélique aux lèvres.  
_  
-Je te tuerais un jour.... fois de Nataku, je te tuerais un jour !!!!!  
  
-J'attendrai cet instant avec impatience, _lui rétorqua l'américain avec un air moqueur. _En parlant de Nataku, tu l'as recontacté tout à l'heure ou pas ?  
  
-Ouais, quand je suis parti faire ma valise, je lui ai dit qu'on venait bientôt, mais je ne lui ai pas dit que nous venions aujourd'hui.  
  
-Pour faire effet de surprise ?  
  
-Hn... Et essaye pas de changer de sujet !!!!!! T'as intérêt à me rendre toutes mes affaires !!!  
  
-Oui, oui.  
  
-Je suis pressé de la revoir...  
  
-Tu m'étonnes vu ce que j'ai vu qui ne voudrais pas la revoi... oups... _fit l'américain se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir dit ça et sentant la colère du chinois monté puissance 10._  
  
-MAXWELL !!!!!! ESPÈCE DE SALLE VERMINE SANS HONNEUR !!!!!  
  
-C'est bon Wuffy pas la natte, y'avait rien de dégradant dans mes paroles.... ARRETEUH !!!!!  
  
  
_  
Et se furent dans une magistrale course poursuite qu'il sortirent de l'aéroport suivit par les autres qui affichèrent une mine désespérée face au comportement de ces deux-là._  
  
  
  
  
  


**_A SUIVRE....._**  



	3. chapitre 3 : retrouvailles secouantes

**auteur** : vivi-chan winner  
**  
E-mail** : vivichanwinneraol.com  
**  
genre** : OOC, yaoi, hétéro  
**  
couple** : Wufei&Meiran ; Heero&Réléna ; Trowa&Quatre ; Duo & Hilde  
  
**Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pô à moi -- ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !  
**  
notes** : paroles du narrateur   
Merci, comme d'habitude, à Misao pour sa bétalecture!!!   
  
**_  
réponses aux reviews :_**  
**_  
Onna Heera_** : Kikou ma grande Bah heureuse que ce chap t'ai pluvi moi aussi j'aime Wu avec son T-shirt rouge il est grrrrrrrrrr Bon j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi, bisous et merci  
  
Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui n'ont pas le temps de reviewer. (comme moi....) merci à tous.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous**_   
  
ENFIN RÉVEILLÉE  
  
Chapitre 3 : retrouvailles secouantes...._**   
  
_Et ce fut dans une magistrale course poursuite qu'ils sortirent de l'aéroport suivis par les autres qui affichèrent une mine désespérée face au comportement puéril de l'américain et du chinois.  
Une fois dehors, Sally se dirigea vers un militaire qui faisait partit des préventers et qui était leur chauffeur jusqu'à l'ambassade. Ils prirent tous place à l'intérieur de la voiture. Sally, Wufei, et Duo sur la première rangée de sièges et Heero, Trowa et Quatre sur la deuxième. Les 10 premières minutes furent consacrées à une dispute entre Wufei et Duo._  
  
-J'ai bien cru que t'allais me la couper ma natte cette fois-ci....  
  
-C'était mon intention !   
  
-Messant ! _lui répliqua Duo en lui tirant la langue. Wufei allait lui lancer quelque chose quand Sally posa sa tête sur son épaule une nouvelle fois. Il essaya de la repousser en douceur mais n'y parvint pas et le chinois se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait pas échangé son cerveau avec celui d'une blonde..._  
  
-Sally.  
  
-Oui ? _demanda t-elle innocemment._  
  
-Ta tête...  
  
-Me dis pas que ça te dérange.  
_Wufei baissa la tête vers elle pour lui dire qu'en effet cela le dérangeait quand la jeune femme aux deux nattes captura ces lèvres. Wufei la repoussa et au même moment la voiture s'arrêta devant l'ambassade. Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et Wufei s'éloigna le plus possible de Sally. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse souffrir Meiran ou qu'il la perde de part sa faute.  
Ling ping descendit les marches de l'ambassade, qui ressemblait plutôt à un temple qu'à autre chose, et s'inclina devant le chef du clan._  
  
-Maître Chang, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous revoir et d'être à nouveau sous vos ordres.  
  
-Merci Lingping, j'en suis ravi moi aussi ! Je vous présente Messieurs Heero Yui, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton et Duo Maxwell. Ainsi que Mademoiselle Sally Poe. _Dit-il sans même les regarder._  
  
-Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je vous en prie Madame vous attend. _Dit-elle en se déplaçant sur le côté. _  
  
-Merci. _Lui répondit-il en emboîtant le pas à tout ce petit monde, alors que Ling ping prenait place un peu en retrait juste à sa droite._  
  
-Euh Wufei ?  
  
-Oui Quatre.  
  
-Que veut-elle dire par Madame ?  
  
-Tu vas vite comprendre...  
_  
A l'approche de la porte Ling ping les devança et ouvrit en grand une porte qui donnait sur un petit salon où seul deux personnes étaient visibles. L'une de type asiatique d'environ 16 ans, vêtu d'un kimono traditionnel bordeau et blanc moulant parfaitement ses formes. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et s'éparpillaient autour d'elle. Elle portait un léger maquillage se mariant avec les teintes de ses habits. Et l'autre était blonde de 16 ans elle aussi, habillée d'une longue jupe beige fendue sur la droite et d'un chemisier rose pâle et qui portait elle aussi un maquillage s'harmonisant avec sa tenue.  
Wufei s'avança vers elles et les autres restèrent près de la porte._  
  
-Meiran..._ A l'entente de ce nom, les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient dos à la porte se retournèrent._  
  
-Wufei ?!  
  
-Réléna. Heureuse que tu es suivi mon conseil. _Puis le jeune   
homme reporta son attention sur sa femme qui se leva et s'avança vers lui._  
  
-Wufei..._ Murmura t'elle en s'approchant, s'arrêtant pour le dévisager un peu avant de porter son attention sur la personne qui s'avançait._  
  
-Euh, et si tu nous présentez,_ lui demanda Sally en s'approchant d'un peu trop près de Wufei au goût de Meiran.  
Meiran tourna la tête vers Wufei, puis vers Sally, pour reporter son attention sur les autres qui s'étaient avancé. Elle salua de la tête Duo qui lui répondu par un sourire éblouissant. Sourire qui disparu très vite quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille fixait Sally d'un air mauvais. Mais il fut soulagé, tous comme ses autres coéquipiers lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers Wufei. Soulagement très vite perdu aussi, lorsqu'il virent leur ami volé à travers la pièce tant le coup avec lequel sa femme l'avait frappé fut violent._  
  
-Lady Meiran ?!! _la réprimanda Ling ping ce qui lui valut un regard de la mort plus terrifiant que celui du perfect soldier. Puis la jeune chinoise se retourna vers Réléna._  
  
-Mademoiselle Réléna je vous prie de m'excuser mais je suis contrainte de reporter notre audience. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, _lui dit-elle d'un ton calme et souriant tranchant avec l'agressivité dont elle avait fait preuve deux secondes auparavant.   
Elle se retourna, sans un regard pour Wufei qui était toujours à terre sonné, puis sortit de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle fut sortit, Lingping se dirigea vers son maître et l'aida à se lever.  
_  
-C'est incroyable elle vient juste de sortir du coma et elle est encore plus forte qu'avant.  
  
-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien maître ?  
  
-Oui elle est peut-être plus forte qu'avant mais c'est tout. Cette onna ne changera jamais... toujours aussi impossible !  
  
-Je vous ferez remarquer que c'est vous qui sentez la fraise, pas   
elle !  
  
-Toujours un plaisir de me faire conseiller par vous... _ironisa Wufei._  
  
-Je suis la confidente de votre épouse pour le moment, et non la   
vôtre, et elle ne doit vraiment pas être contente.  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Oh... Wufei, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais marié !! Je ne t'aurais pas collé autant si je l'avais su !!! Et tu ne l'aurais pas fait souffrir à cause de moi !!! Et puis qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller lui présenter tes excuses ?!!! _Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête._ Non t'as raison, c'est à moi de lui présenter les miennes.  
  
-Non ! Tu restes là, je reviens !  
_  
Wufei sortit donc et suivit les traces de son épouse qui le menèrent jusqu'au jardin. Il aperçut alors sa femme assise sur un banc, un nounours à la main, que Wufei reconnu comme étant celui qu'il lui avait offert quand elle était dans le coma. Il décida donc de s'approcher mais dès qu'il arriva à un mètre de la jeune fille, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le temple un peu plus loin. La jeune fille eu juste le temps de mettre un pied dans le temple avant d'être plaqué, par son mari, contre le mur._  
  
-Écoute moi !  
  
-Pas envie _dit-elle en s'échappant de l'étreinte forcée de Wufei._  
  
-Meiran laisse moi t'expliquer. _Lui rétorqua Wufei en la plaquant une nouvelle fois contre le mur._  
  
-Je crois que c'était assez explicite !!  
  
-Non, ça ne l'était pas !  
  
-Si, ça l'était !  
  
-NON, ça ne l'était pas !!!!!! _s'énerva Wufei._  
  
-A moins que tu ais décidé de passé d'éveil du tigre au parfum à la fraise, C'ÉTAIT ASSEZ EXPLICITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Dit-elle en soutenant toujours son regard noir sur son mari, qui la tenait fortement contre le mur._  
  
-ONNA ! Tais toi et écoute moi !   
_Meiran blessée par le ton employé par Wufei ainsi que par le nom avec lequel il l'avait appelé, baissa les yeux et lui dit de continuer.  
_  
-Merci... _souffla t'il avant de marquer un court temps d'arrêt._ Meiran je t'aime, tu es ma femme et je ne me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais juste quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdu et ça m'a fait peur... J'avais tellement peur de te perdre... Crois moi il n'y a rien entre Sally et moi, n'y entre moi et quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je veuille qu'il y ai quelque chose ! Et si je sens la fraise c'est parce que... je ne vais pas te mentir, Sally m'a fait des avances, pour être franc elle me fait un rentre-dedans pas possible depuis qu'on se connaît, mais je la repousse toujours parce que... Je t'aime, toi et toi seule... Nataku, il n'y a que toi à mes yeux.  
_  
Meiran soupira bruyamment puis elle exerça une pression afin de faire tomber son mari, et ce plaça de façon à le dominer complètement. Puis elle s'approcha des lèvres entrouvertes de son amour et les captura._  
  
-Elle a aussi, osé toucher à tes lèvres ?!!!!!   
_Wufei se contenta d'approuver de la tête, ce qui lui valut un regard de la mort qui tue emprunté à Heero. Meiran soupira de nouveau bruyamment et reprit._  
  
-Bon dans ce cas je m'occupe de ça maintenant et je m'occuperais du reste après mon entrevue avec Réléna !  
  
-Et comment comptes-tu "t'en occup" ? _Lui demanda Wufei, un étrange sourire aux lèvres._  
  
-Comme ça ! _Lui répondit-elle sensuellement en se penchant de nouveau vers les lèvres tentatrices de Wufei, "lavant" celles-ci du passage de Sally. Puis elle se releva et regarda tendrement son homme._  
  
-Je t'aime Meiran. _Lui murmura alors Wufei, faisant glisser ses mains sur le dos de sa compagne._  
  
-Je t'aime aussi. Wufei ?  
  
-Hn.   
  
-Je m'appelle Nataku !  
  
-Oh... c'est vrai excuse moi ! _lui dit il en souriant._  
  
-Ca passe pour cette fois.... _dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur le   
cou de son chéri et y laissant sa marque._  
  
-On va rejoindre les autres ?  
  
-Hn... Je sais pas si je vais supporter de sentir ce parfum sur toi encore longtemps.  
  
-Dans ce cas tu devrais t'en occuper dès maintenant. _Affirma Wufei, inversant leur position et la prenant dans ses bras comme   
une mariée, ce qui fit Meiran éclater d'un rire doux._  
  
-Oui je crois aussi. _Approuva t-elle en embrassant son mari, qui la mena dans ses bras jusqu'à leur chambre, en passant devant les G-boys qui étaient restés dans le petit salon._  
  
-Bah, si tu veux mon avis Réléna, tu peux encore rester dans les bras d'Heero, pendant un bon moment !  
  
-Oui, je crois aussi Duo. _Avoua t-elle en se blotissant dans les bras de son amant._  
  
-Je suis content que tout ce soit arrangé entre eux. _Lâcha Quatre en se serrant contre le torse musclé du français.  
_  
-Moui moi aussi.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Poe, Lady Meiran ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers !  
  
-On vous suit ! _Lança Duo.  
  
Et pendant que tous ce beau monde rigolait, à l'étage un jeune couple se prouvait à quel point ils s'étaient manqués et à quel point ils s'aimaient de part leurs caresses et murmures._  
  
**_  
FIN._**


End file.
